


50 Potatoes and Something New...

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, How did I write this, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minecraft raid, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, The Captain sorts that out so its ok, They/them pronouns for all, Villager goes into a depressed state backed by their unfulfilled heat, Villager is a lil depressed either way actually oops, Villager says fuck it and fuck me, but only for a moment, i.e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: A nameless (v)Illager accidentally gathers a bundle too large on their own.The foolish Adventurer accidentally initiates a raidAn odd Pillager Captain finds the unfortunate Illager in their home. The accidents stop there...at least for them.
Relationships: Villager (Minecraft)/Pillager Captain (Minecraft)
Kudos: 5





	50 Potatoes and Something New...

**Author's Note:**

> I have...0 explanation for this...thing. All I can say is that  
> a)this was inspired by a completely unrelated tiktok where for some reason Pillagers just didn't target child villagers.  
> b)at some point during its creation I started listening to Reflections from howls moving castle  
> c)It's low key porn but somehow both are genderless??? Illager san would be the sub I guess???
> 
> ENJOY  
> Oh btw The Adventurer=The player xD  
> CHECK THEM TAGS. :)

"Fuck." 

It was just a little swear for a little blunder. They staggered into their private home and almost made it to their little bedcot only for their knees to collapse and leave them trembling as they leaned against the sheets. 

50 Stupid Fucking Potatoes. 

It was just a stupid vegetable. It wasn't even one of the cooler ones. They just _had_ to get ambitious today, farming when everyone else was doing other things. Now there was no one around to help. Not that they liked _'helping'_ the way the others did. It was always sudden, quick and swiftly finished like an everyday business deal. Which, in a way, it was. That was ok in their village and probably in villages in general. 

_They never felt more empty than the first time it happened to them._

Their friend had simply smiled and carried on their conversation as the new child ran around, untethered and unbothered. They had gone silent that day. Thankfully the Adventurer had never noticed.... 

Now though their body longed for a transaction no one was ready to participate in due to their own rush and that was humiliating.   
Frightened shouts suddenly rang out from somewhere outside and not too long after the sounds of war cries and death began to ring.

A pillager raid? Now?? Foolish Adventurer. They were grateful though. They would at least fall quickly to crossbow, no longer to dread the thought of simply holding a fruit too many yet also never to enjoy its taste again. 

Bittersweet tears began to fall from their eyes as their front door opened. They dragged themselves up to sit gracefully on their cot and smile at their potential murderers, the longing dulled to an ache of numbness and null brought on by a concoction that held far too much despair. 

They blink to clear their vision and make eye contact with the Pillager Captain, smiling a little wider. _What an honor._   
The Captain freezes and the two gaze into each other's selves for a long moment, their tears never stopping. _What intense green eyes you have Captain._ They admire how they flash like the sky in the lamp light. 

The Captain makes a sound and raises their hand in a gesture. The other pillagers leave the room, off to hunt and kill other prey. They are too deep in their fogged mind to be alarmed when those forest like ocean eyes grow closer and closer. 

The hand on their shoulder is gentle beyond belief as they are pushed down onto the soft sheets. They start to wake when the Captain shows them an oddly dazzling smile, cupping their cheek like a delicate feather. _What rough hands they have._  
Soft lips kiss them. 

They gasp in shock, the pleasant feeling like being dropped into the ocean for no reason at all. Their mind clears like a sunny day after the rain and they stare wide eyed at the Captain who only smirks and gently kisses them again, having patiently waited for them to return to clarity. 

With no despair filled filter to contain it the ache returns in force and heat flushes them from every point of contact. They want to hide away. The Captain probably wouldn't allow that.   
But why? How? Pillagers did not co-spawn. What pleasure could they have except murder? _When was the last time they were kissed like that?_

The Captain stroked their cheek with such tenderness as their mind scrambled to rationalise their situation. The smile they wore was an open question that could eventually be transcribed easily but was no less confusing. 

_**May I?** _

It asked. 

Of course was a choice of two. Yes or death. The Captain held all the cards. Did they care to keep living? Perhaps. But the curiosity of whether a Pillager could even satisfy another creature let alone their main prey, an Illager like themselves, won in a landslide and showed in a smile. They reached up with both hands and pulled the Captain in for a full kiss, tasting them. 

The Captain chuckles warmly, sending a shiver down their back, and engages. Then the Captain proceeds to do something they had never thought possible; _they took their time._ Each time the intoxicating sensation started to grow over their conscious threshold the Captain pulled a little back, only giving little huffs of amusement each time they would whine. 

It was like torture. _It was like being loved._ Because before where when that threshold was passed their mind would blank and it would be over; as empty as the fish barrel in their farming village. Now they blinked and the Captain was still there; caressing their edges with calloused hands and kissing them with more passion than they've ever known. 

The only sign of inexperience came when the Captain reached for their trousers, those fumbling hands making them giggle before they simply unequipped them and tossed them to the side, giggling even more at the Captain's perplexed expression. Said Captain huffs in mild annoyance and tries to kiss them into moaning silence. This, rather surprisingly, doesn't work and they giggle even harder. _The Captain was pouting!_

The Captain was also moving. 

Down, down, _away?_ A reassuring squeeze silences that fear. They stared into those forest ocean eyes as they lowered between their raised legs. The glint and smirk in that gaze enough to make them tremble even before they lowered and they had to gasp aloud. 

" _ **What?"**_

The word was a pure moan. Their back arched and their legs tightened, the Captain's tongue encouraging them to form the divot and chamber set. Was it safe to do that? Was it allowed? _Was it supposed to feel this good?_ There wasn't much room for thought as they called out louder and louder, their hips rolling on and into that tongue as their legs shook and clenched. 

Then the Captain found something that made their vision go white as pleasure like a typhoon's flood ripped through them. The Captain didn't stop there though. _Again and again_ they pressed against that discovery, making their vision flash like lightning as they lost track of the song coming from their open mouth. 

Soon they lay limp; eyes still blinded as they panted; the Captain watching over them with a pleased smirk they couldn't currently perceive. They found themselves being kissed, the odd taste of their own fluids. 

Strange...OH! 

An intense heat presses against the opening of their divot and they jolt in the Captain's hold. The feeling was so different that they had just barely recognised it. Normally, well...none of this was normal at all. What wonderful indulgence they were being given. They hoped that this feeling would never end. 

They cried at the heat of the connection; the burning heat burying itself inside them. The Captain pants heavily above them, holding on to some semblance of self control. They hold on tighter, gripping the Captain's back and gripping the heat inside them, rocking their own hips. 

They feel the moment the Captain snaps and cry out in pure bliss, praises echoing around their building as they find themselves pounded into the sheets. It's all they can do do to hold on that is _until they can't._

The lighting in their sight drowns out their screams as the throbbing heat suddenly locks into place, becoming an invasive pumping. 

**_"Yes, Yes YESSS!"_ **

They arch and cling to a growling Captain as they are filled up, full and tight. Soon they would know if there could be a child between their people. If not however...well...The Captain certainly couldn't be satisfied with just this now could they? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I have user subs...I'm so sorry yall XD  
> This is the first full piece I've managed to write in months and its cursed stuff lmao. I hope you enjoyed tho hehehehehehe


End file.
